The present invention relates to ski boots in general and has specific reference to a ski boot having a rigid shell rigidly coupled to the sole and adapted to surround the foot, the heel and the instep or lower front portion of the ankle, and an upper consisting of the one hand of a front quarter of substantially gutter configuration opening to the rear and rigidly coupled to the shell, and on the other hand of a rear quarter also of gutter configuration, pivotally connected to the shell or to said front quarter of the upper so as to fit in said front quarter while surrounding the ankle, means for holding the two interfitting quarters in their assembled condition, an inner shoe or slipper, a pressure member on the vamp of said inner shoe which fits around the instep, and means for exerting a pressure against said pressure member towards the heel.